mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Princess Peach Toadstool
Peach Toadstool (sometimes Peach) is the ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom. She has servants called Toads and an Elder who takes them called Toadsworth. She is the love interest of Mario while Mario hers. She is often kidnapped by Bowser, but Mario always saves her. Physical appearance Peach is a human with cyan-blue eyes and yellow hair. She is portrayed to be a capable character, but usually excels in skill level over other characters in most activities. Peach has a tall height compared to other characters. She is taller than characters like Luigi and Daisy, but she is shorter than characters such as Rosalina and Waluigi. Peach has a similar body type to Daisy's, but her waist is more elongated, and her frame is unique in comparison. Peach's skin is fair in complexion. She has a pert, pointed, defined nose with a curved stem. Peach is commonly depicted with a puffy smile, and she has round, pink lipstick. Her eyebrows are a dark shade of her blonde (yellow) hair, and they're thin as well as small. She has very oval, deep-set eyes. They are smaller than Daisy's, but are still large. Peach's eyes have multiple, thin lashes, and consist of light blue tones. Peach's face is describable as oval, soft and pointed. She has a very thick, flowy, long hairstyle; flipped, fringed bangs with wavy layers are included. Her hair consists of four, small, flipped pieces, which reach above shoulder-length. Peach's bangs are soft as well as heart-shaped, and they have one large part at the top shaping down the center of her forehead. Peach's hairstyle also has long, split, ear-tails that shape her face. Peach's hair is best described as yellow. Her hair is always a yellow shade and she is well known for her status as a blonde. (Though classical Peach had orange-yellow hair until it was changed in Mario Party 4.) She sometimes wears her hair tied up in a ponytail. Peach is the only princess who ties her hair back, considering its long length; her ponytail hairstyle is mostly seen in the sports category of the Mario series' spinoff installments. Peach's outfit is a pink dress with white gloves, pink shoes and jewels. She wears a crown with sapphires and rubies and also has matching earrings and a sapphire brooch on her dress. Peach's outfit in Mario's Revenge and Mario's Revenge 2: The Orb of Power is a sparkly pink and white dress, ruby rings in place of gloves, a crown with sapphires and rubies and a sapphire brooch on her dress. Biography Princess Peach runs the Mushroom Kingdom. In 1983, she was kidnapped by Bowser. Ever since then, she has been getting captured constantly. She is not so used to Bowser kidnapping her but she doesn't even panic anymore, knowing the Mario Bros. are there to rescue her. But in Toonking2 Comics, it also reveals that she panics so bad she gets fed up with Bowser kidnapping after both Mario and Peach married that she was sworn to kill Bowser for it without him noticing. And it was also explained in the Toonking2 Comics, her birth given name was "Princess Elizabeth Patricia Toadstool" (Or "Peach" for short). Even she and Claudia Toadstool, her older sister, doesn't normally get along very well in those fan comics after she finds out that Bowser was, not really Claudia's husband, but Claudia's love interest which explains why Bowser Jr. was created by Ludwig. Friends and Family King Alex George Toadstool - Father Jacob- Brother that she loves Queen Melody- Mother Prince Pete- brother Prince Cosmo- Triplet Brother Princess Pearl- Triplet Sister Claudia Toadstool- Older Sister (Adopted) Sorceress Durian Toadstool- Youngest forever 16-year old Sister (adopted) Toadsworth - Elder Brother (adopted by Peach's Father) Mushroom Chancellor - Peach's 2nd elder brother (2 years Younger than Toadsworth) . Samantha T/Lady Blooddrink- (Adopted and Disowned by Peach's Father) Prince Haru - Fiance (Deceased) Angela O'Haru - Daughter (Adopted) Peter- Son Marc- Son Mario- love interest, and future husband Luigi- brother-in-law Princess Daisy- cousin Princess Marana - Good friend Prince Darice- cousin Prince Skull- Cousin King Richard- Uncle Queen Lillian- Aunt Marco- Father-In-Law Louise- Mother-in-Law King Bowser - Ex-Husband, Brother in Law and Peach's loathed Suitor Bowser Jr., Iggy, Lemmy, Larry, Ludwig, Roy and Morton Jr., Troopa - hated nephews (in the Mario and Friends/Super Smash Brother Comics) Wendy O. Koopa - Hated niece (In the Mario and Friends/Super Smash Brothers Comics) Rosalina- living ancestor Conpernica- living ancestor (Daughter of Rosalina and the unknown father) Crossbones- Living Ancestor-Second Cousin (Son of Rosalina and Skull) Queen Lunaris- deceased ancestor Queen Lucianna - living ancestor Peach "Eliza" Toadstool II- Niece (Durian's Daughter, Eldest of the triplets) Betty Toadstool- Niece (Durian's Daughter, Youngest of the triplets) Beth Toadstool- Niece (Durian's Daughter, in the middle) Thornberry Toadstool- Nephew (Cosmo's Son) Lady Butter Cup-Toadstool- Sister in-Law (Cosmo's wife) Waangela Waluigi- Living Ancestor (Rosalina and Waluigi's Daughter in the Mario and Friends-Super Smash Bros. Series) Walupeachie-alter-ego. Ruth Toadstool- Future Daughter Mario Toadstool Jr.- Future Son￼ Appearances Super Mario Moose Peach is once again the damsel in distress in Super Mario Moose. In this game, she is kidnapped by Bowser and taken to his new Moose Fortress. Mario then has to save her. Mario All-Star Sluggers Peach appears in Mario All-Star Sluggers as a team captain. When chosen, her team is called the Peach Princesses. Her stats are: Her All-Star Moves are: Super Mario Smash Peach appears in Super Mario Smash as a playable fighter. Her move set is about the same as Smash 4. Her Standard Special has been changed to Heart Kick but Toad is a playable character. Donkey Kong: Revive Peach will appear on Donkey Kong: Revive as a playable character in Levels 1-10 and 16. At first she helps Mario and Luigi, and Yoshi save Pauline from Donkey Kong, but is kidnapped by Bowser later in the game. When she is freed, Moshe helps the gang defeat Bowser in his castle. Media Appearences Warioz's Amazing Adventures Princess Peach was first mentioned in the first episode, Wario's Welcome; however, she didn't make an actual appearence until Super Chef Cook-Off, where she acts as a judge for the cook-off. = Parade Appearances *Nintendo Celebrate Parade Gallery/Princess Peach Peach!!!!.png Peach_al_a_lil_girl.png Fire Peach.png|Fire Peach Super Mario Brothers - Princess Peach.png Princess Peach Artwork - Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games.png 118px-PeachGP (1).jpg 37001 RMC peach02 ad Kopie.jpg PeachyPrincess.png 294px-PrincessPeach.png 200px-PeachMP8Official-1-.png Peach Toadstool.png Peachy Cakes!.png Strikers Peach.png Princess Peach in pink bikini.png Princess_Peach_MP10.png SMO_Art_-_Wedding_Peach.png MKDS-Peach Artwork.png princess_peach__by_theadorableoshawott-db7n1h3.png ssbb_wii_u_peach_by_israelgallegos1-dbrdhnj (1).png Princess Peach in Ponytail.png Peach.png Princess Peach-0.png Mkpeach.png MP3-Peach.png Peachy.png Princess-Peach.jpg Princess Peach.png Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Canonicals Category:Heroes Category:Mario's 30th Birthday Category:Paper Mario: The Eight Guardians Category:Damsels-In-Distress Category:Mushroom Knights Category:Politicians Category:Super Mario Moose Category:Mario All-Star Sluggers Category:Super Mario Smash Category:Warioz Amazing Adventures Category:Princesses Category:Princess Category:Donkey Kong: Revive Category:Mario Party Series Category:Star Childs